Bennet du Paris
Bennet du Paris (Exodus) '''is a mutant. Powers and Abilities *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and being with the power of his mind. He can also move himself with his mind. **Intuitive aptitude:' The ability to easily understand complex systems. He can disassemble complex devices easily as well as reassemble them **Force field: ''The ability to create protective shields that can deflect attacks and can be used to crush things within them. **''Concussive blasts: ''The ability to project telekinetic energy as powerful blasts. **''Electromagnetic blasts:'' The ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum to release massive amounts of heat. **''Telekinetic flight: ''The ability to fly through telekinetic manipulation of oneself. *'Confidence:' When another powered individual is around him, their powers are enhanced. *'Healing/Resurrection/Regeneration:' The ability to heal others and raise the dead. He can also regenerate his own bodily injuries. *'Superhuman durability:' The ability to be more resistant to physical damage than humanly possible. *'Teleportation: '''The ability to move from one location to another without physically occupying the space inbetween. *'Telepathy: The ability to read the minds of others as well as project his own thoughts into the minds of others. **Telepathic tracking:' The ability to track and follow others by their unique psionic emanations. **Telepathic cloak:'' The ability to mask his and others' presences around him from being detected by others. **''Mind control:'' The ability to control the minds of other beings. **''Telepathic illusions:'' The ability to make others see and experience things that aren't actually happening by casting illusions. **''Mind possession:'' The ability to possess the mind of others and use the body as their own. **''Mind alteration:'' The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, sometimes changing their personality. **''Psionic shield:'' The ability to generate shields of psionic energy to protect the minds within the shield. **''Mental paralysis:'' The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **''Mental amnesia:'' The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **''Psionic blasts:'' The ability to project psionic bolts that cause mental pain or sometimes unconsciousness. **''Astral projection:'' The ability to project his astral form from his body and onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. *'Psionic vampirism: '''The ability to "feed" on the psionic energies of others to power oneself. *'Life-force vampirism:' The ability to "feed" on the life-force energies of others. *'Psionic immunity:' He is immune to being psionically manipulated and read by other telepaths. When others try to read his mind it can cause them pain. *'Immortality or extremely long-lived''' Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive aptitude Category:Forcefield generation Category:Seismic bursts Category:Electromagnetism manipulation Category:Flight Category:Power augmenting aura Category:Healing Category:Resurrection Category:Regeneration Category:Super durability Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic tracking Category:Telepathic cloaking Category:Mind control Category:Illusion casting Category:Mind possession Category:Mind alteration Category:Psionic shield Category:Paralysis induction Category:Amnesia Category:Psionic blasts Category:Astral projection Category:Psionic vampirism Category:Life-force vampirism Category:Psionic immunity Category:Immortality